


【中文翻译】上天保佑

by Lwnixndk



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Death Eaters, F/M, First War with Voldemort, Gen, M/M, Order of the Phoenix (Harry Potter), Pre-Canon, The marauders during the war, Tumblr Prompt, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-14
Updated: 2020-10-14
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:02:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27008539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lwnixndk/pseuds/Lwnixndk
Summary: 詹姆斯的手指分开，缓慢地就像是害怕动作太快了，像是在他的手掌下是某种圣物，需要用最轻柔的方式礼拜。不过一声低语，嘴唇贴着念珠。坚持住，哈利，他说，坚持住。詹姆斯和莉莉和预言。
Relationships: James Potter/Lily Evans Potter, Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 2





	【中文翻译】上天保佑

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Providence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223489) by [Nocturnememory](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nocturnememory/pseuds/Nocturnememory). 



* * *

莱姆斯是那张相片的摄影师，他的微笑半藏在宝丽来牌塑料相机后面，这个相机莉莉买了很多年了。作为她的七年级毕业设计，被施了魔法可以拍摄魔法相片。(斯拉格霍恩至今喜欢那条鱼，但是她的相机，莉莉想，更加符合她的风格一些。)

那是秋天，距离他们正式成为了成年人过了几个月，白驹过隙，实际上不过是一个季节的转变。

实际上他们都该是成年人了。

但是当詹姆斯抱着她转圈时，她感觉到她的眼前的世界模糊了，他身上的气味在她鼻子底下，混合着泥土，树叶以及转冷的空气，她感觉他们还像是学生。就像他们在霍格沃兹的操场上，就像课间的铃声随时都可能响起，现实会重新聚焦然后——

但是这并不会发生。

霍格沃兹牢牢存在于宝丽来和记忆中，在社里大会时邓布利多和麦格的声音里，在眨眼而过，而你将会怀念的瞬间里，那时在一张凤凰社社员围坐的长桌末尾，他们五个紧贴在一起。

(有时候，她闭上眼睛，假装在阿不斯空洞的声音中没有战争的影子，而是第一年开学仪式上的演讲。一个气味飘散在空气中，那是壁炉里的火焰燃烧，大殿里被学生的嘈杂声充满。)

这么做很傻，她知道，但是她就是——

西里斯的笑声打断了她的想法，世界重新归位，詹姆斯紧紧抱住她，他的手臂平稳，世界停止了旋转。

  
.

她看着火焰在詹姆斯镜片中燃烧。火焰的反光将他的眼睛藏在下面，扭曲的橙色和白色和红色，让人眼花缭乱，穆迪正大喊着他们该走了。

地面上有一张面具，她看着詹姆斯捡起了它，看着他指甲之间的污渍，不是污渍，她意识到，血。(因为他之前手按在了马库斯脖子的伤口上， _坚持住，_ 他说， _坚持住——_ )

  
  


一道光，破裂的声音就像闪电轰鸣，就像在远处一场暴风雨就要到来，席卷成为战鼓。

但那只是一道闪光，房顶自行崩塌，木头咔嚓作响，不过是火焰燃尽木头和树枝时的声音。

那张面具在光线下泛着橙色，同样闪烁，和詹姆斯的镜片上一样变幻的色彩。

穆迪大喊， _别管那些尸体了——_

莉莉眨眨眼，看着房屋坍塌。火焰灼热，几乎让人疼痛的热，她的眼睛因此湿润。

她用眼角看到面具反着光，詹姆斯把它翻了过来，一个眼睛镂空，镀上了白金的东西。

“詹姆斯，”她说，看着他盯着面具，拿在手里翻转；看着他的指甲底下暗色的新月，他的指腹用力抓着。他的魔杖仍紧握在拳头里。

“我怀孕了。”

  
.

她没有哭，直到她第一次感受到一次心跳。

.

有几天，她的心中有某种瘙痒，她的肚子一天天隆起，越来越难以忽视她正怀着——

她正怀着——

 _是个男孩_ ，詹姆斯轻声说，他的眼睛被医疗巫师的魔法蓝光点亮。一个形状怪异的东西，而那应该是他们的孩子——

他们的儿子。

_是个男孩，_ 她写在宝丽来的背面，这次是由西里斯一阵的白光拍下。他的笑声在安静的医院里格外刺耳。

她把它送到了佩妮那里，一开始，她不知道为什么。然后接着意识到她本想把它送给某个完全不同的人那里。

 _是个男孩_ ，她写到， _我希望我能告诉你。我希望我能——_

_有时候我希望你死了。有时候我梦到把面具从死人的脸上撕下来，而每一个都是你。_

_是个男孩，而我的第一个想法是想要告诉你。_

_我多希望你死了，西弗勒斯。我希望我从未见过你——_

  
  


_我希望我从未见过戴着这幅面具的你。_

.

“也——也许我们该走——走了，”他们出去寻找本吉·芬威克遗体碎片后的第二天晚上，彼得结结巴巴地说。他们找到了他的一部分，比起一具尸体他更像是一道等着他们拼合在一起的智力题。

她十分确定彼得抓着的一束手指属于本吉的右手。

“我们不能走，彼得，”西里斯叹了口气，坐到了客厅的一把椅子上，他的靴子重重搁到她的茶几上，莉莉想要让他把脚挪开。

但是这听起来像她妈妈， _桌子是用来放茶和松饼的，而不是鞋子和脚！_

莱姆斯从西里斯身边走向沙发，在经过他的时候突然伸出一只手穿过西里斯的头发，一种微小的，未经过思考的安慰，像是安慰西里斯一样也安慰自己。他的鼻子已经埋进了书里，查找着定位咒语，因为让一个人死无全尸这种事让他们感到很困扰。

穆迪也告诉过他们不要管了， _他死了，听到了吗，他死了而你们没有。随他去吧。_

“但——但是，西里斯，我们——”

她转身，看着詹姆斯的肩膀，他正在短的走廊里向厨房走去。

水流冲击水池底部的声音填补了安静的氛围，窗外天色灰暗，贴着窗户，像是某种蜜糖一般黑暗的东西试图闯进他们的家。

莉莉靠在柜台上，在腹部交叉双臂。感到两颗心砰砰的跳动。

她眨眨眼，用指尖在腹部打圈，像是这样就能抚慰她身体里的男孩砰砰的心跳。一个承诺，半是祈祷， _我们没事，宝贝男孩，我们没事，坚持住，只要再坚持一会。_

她听到詹姆斯在洗手，看着他脱掉衬衫，看着他肩膀活动，他将肥皂涂抹到前臂时手臂的运动，洗掉污渍和血迹以及堪堪擦过的咒语留下的电流的焦痕。

这是第三次洗刷，肥皂下的皮肤被粗鲁揉擦得泛了红，她抓住了他的手，把它贴在她肚子里缓慢的心跳上。他的手仍然带着泡沫，湿到浸透了她的T恤，在暗色的布料上留下一个手印。

詹姆斯僵住了，他的眼睛下垂，他的镜片模糊，另一个魔法的印记在他的脸上，让莉莉的心跳漏了一拍——

詹姆斯的手指分开，缓慢地就像是害怕动作太快了，像是在他的手掌下是某种圣物，需要用最轻柔的方式礼拜。

不过一声低语，嘴唇贴着念珠。

 _坚持住，哈利，_ 他说， _坚持住。_

.

  
  
  


然后邓布利多来了，此刻他不过是一位老人，他的手掌中拿着一个球，接着他说， _预言，第七个月——_

_哈利。_

.

她想，在那一刻之前， _坚持住_ 是一个承诺，是一个还未拍摄的照片，一个战争的结束后，接下来涌来的一切的快照。一个对一个还未出生的男孩的承诺，如果他等一等，事情会变得更好。

如果他们能等到的话。

但是现在，现在每天晚上詹姆斯躺在她身边的床上，他的嘴触碰到她腹部的弧线，然后他轻声说着，像是在忏悔——

_坚持住，哈利，坚持住。_

_求你了，_ 他低声说。 _求你了。_

七月到了。

（还不行，他说，还不行，哈利）

.

戈德里克山谷里，他们的冰箱上贴着一个日历，上面有一个红色的圈，里面是八月一号。

只有一个叉在七月三十一号上，早餐的碟子放在厨房桌上，一个茶壶仍在冒着气。

.

她第一次把他抱在怀里，在她空洞的心里悲伤多过喜悦。

她的脸上满是汗水，头发粘在前额；詹姆斯的手穿过它，但是他的手颤抖得过于剧烈了，现在是莱姆斯将一只手贴在她的额头上，他将头发抚到后面，不必说任何话，因为现在无话可说。

（因为这天早晨在厨房里，她向她的宝宝祈求不要出生，并且拒绝去医院，直到詹姆斯把她抱走。因为第七个月仍然垂死，她想要它死的彻底且被埋葬，她想让它被一个红色的叉覆盖上，她想让它 _消失_ 。）

彼得和西里斯站在莱姆斯身后，肩膀贴着肩膀。彼得手里拿着相机，因为这应当是一个美好的时刻，不是吗？

詹姆斯的手放在哈利头顶黑色的头发上，他的拇指抚摸着它，拂过他们的孩子光滑的，淡粉色的额头。

莱姆斯抓着她的手；她从第一次尖叫着用力开始就握着它了，那时候还讲了个笑话， _没事的，莉尔斯，狼人的力量，你想怎么用力就怎么用力捏吧。_

他现在放开了她的手，这样她就能用一根手指戳戳哈利柔软的脸颊，这样她就能用一个指尖描摹过他鼻子的弧度，他嘟起的嘴唇，这样她就能将手指塞进她的宝宝小小的拳头里，用她自己的眼睛看到他对她眨眼。

彼得举起相机，拍下一张照片。然后接着一张。

他退后，相机贴着眼睛，他说， _等一等，我想把你们都拍进一张里。_

.

哈利咯咯笑着，将双手挤进南瓜沙沙的内部，一挤，从他的手指间挤出来。

她笑着，摇晃着手中的宝丽来，看着黑色被彩色驱散，被哈利；看着照片成型，南瓜的笑脸和詹姆斯放在两侧的双腿。

她在他们身边坐下来，把哈利拉到她的腿上，看着詹姆斯从第二个南瓜里面掏出更多的果肉，要给这个一个鹿角，他笑着说，朝哈利弹了一颗籽，他正咯咯笑着，在她怀里扭动。

“你有彼得和西里斯的消息了吗？”她问，用一个抹布擦去哈利手指上的粘液。

詹姆斯耸耸肩，嘴唇蠕动，“没，我想西里斯正在为万圣节莱姆斯的缺席生气，他晚点就到了，我很确定。”

他靠向她，将嘴贴上她的，一个迅速的吻，一个偷吻，哈利向上伸手，将黏糊糊的手指抹过他们的下巴。

他们笑着分开了，哈利抬着头向他们笑着，咯咯的。

“彼得一会也该来了，”詹姆斯说，又转向那颗南瓜。“尽管我之前找他的时候他没有回复我。


End file.
